This invention relates to a windshield washer for cleaning a windshield of automobiles or other vehicles of soils such as oil films, muddy water and the like.
In conventional windshield washers, a cleaning liquid which contains a detergent in a predetermined concentration is sent from a tank to a jet nozzle and thereby spouted onto a windshield for cleaning it with an oscillating wiper. The soils on the windshield generally include muddy water or oil films, of which the former is easily washed away with water alone but the removal of the latter needs a liquid containing a detergent. Therefore, it is uneconomical to use a cleaning solution only for the purpose of removing smudges of muddy water. If the concentration of the detergent is lowered to reduce its consumption, then it takes a longer time for removing oil films on the windshield, which is undesirable from the standpoint of safe driving.